


Slowly

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: The Odd Couple [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costumes, Dancing, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Meta Knight is a smooth guy, One Shot, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Shounen-ai, Songfic, Spanish Translation, Suggestive Themes, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Meta Knight finds the perfect way to indirectly show Marth how he feels. (Songfic: Despacito)





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> OK… So… Forgive the loooooong note at the beginning, but this one bears some explanation.
> 
> First of all, this is a songfic based on “Despacito”. This is the Fonsi/DY version, NOT the Bieber version. I didn’t even know that was a thing until I tried to look up the lyrics. 
> 
> Now, there’s a story behind this story. My husband likes to spring Spanish on me occasionally, so he can trick me into swooning over nonsense (he once whispered seductively in my ear, “Quiero cagar en su casa,” and if you speak Spanish, you just had a laugh at my expense). When the song “Despacito” came out, he played it for me as an innocent dance song. Now, my Spanish is terrible, but I know just enough that I was able to get the gist of the song. If you do not speak Spanish and have never looked up the translated lyrics, congratulations! You now know that it’s basically musical porn. It also happens to be the sexiest song on Earth, and making love to it is extremely gratifying. 
> 
> Ahem. Anyway…
> 
> After weeks of listening to this song over and over, I started getting ideas. Fanfic ideas. Ideas about my favorite couple, Marth and Meta Knight. Then I saw Meta Knight’s party costume from Kirby: Battle Royale, and my twisted mind went, “THAT’S IT! HERE’S YOUR INSPIRATION! Now stop taking your meds, you need to be firing on all cylinders of crazy to make this fic happen!” Last night, I sat down with my laptop and my cat battling for dominance of my lap. Three hours later, this was the result. With some inspiration from my husband, with a lot of inspiration from Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee, and with minor input from my cat (who sat on half of the keyboard for a while), I give you this: The fanfic nobody asked for, but that you’re getting anyway, because not even the fires of Hell can deter me at this point. 
> 
> I’m in too deep, folks. 
> 
> As I said, my Spanish is awful. I copied the lyrics and translated them myself, with help from some old college Spanish books and Google Translate (which I double checked against my books and notes, line by line, and you have NO idea how long this song is until you do that). I altered the lyrics here and there to fit English syntax, but other than that, I hope the meaning is essentially the same. If you want to flame me for my terrible translation, I can only say that I deserve it. But hopefully you can look past that, and all the weirdness of this pairing, and enjoy the show. 
> 
> Please also note that I changed “Puerto Rico” to “Delfino” to fit it into the Nintendo universe. I guess Fonsi and DY are from Mario’s world in this, I dunno.
> 
> Oh, and obviously it would be best to listen to the song while reading this. Just sayin’.

Meta Knight took in a deep breath and released it slowly. This was the night. He had been hoping for an opportunity like this for months, and now that he had it, he wasn’t about to let it slip away. He gave himself another once-over in the mirror: Not bad, he thought (and not without a bit of smugness). His familiar steel mask had been replaced with one of a more ornate design. It only covered the upper half of his face, leaving his mouth exposed. With white satin embellished with gold lining and intricate patterns framing the corners, it was a fine piece of work that he only put on for certain occasions. He had chosen the rest of the outfit to match the mask – dark blue cape with gold trim, white top hat with black band, pristine black and gold pauldrons, and a blue tie. Only his sabatons remained the same, as he hadn’t been able to find any that would match. Oh, well. He still thought he cut a fine figure.

He walked out of his room and found Ike and Marth waiting for him. Ike was wearing what was essentially his normal outfit, minus the scuffs and tears. His battle-scarred armor remained the same, and Ragnell was strapped prominently to his back. The prince, on the other hand, looked far more comfortable with the finery that the occasion called for. He was sporting a fine tunic of royal blue silk, dark pants, and blue leather boots. He had foregone armor and his sword in light of the occasion, but his golden circlet was still on his head. He smiled as Meta Knight emerged into the hallway.

“You look… very dashing,” he said, and Meta Knight noticed the slight blush spreading across his cheeks. This was a promising sign.

“As do you, Your Highness,” he gave a slight bow, trying not to stare at the prince, and turned to Ike. “I’m surprised you actually own clothing that isn’t torn.”

“Had to buy it,” Ike grinned sheepishly. “All my stuff is banged up.”

“Shall we?” Marth inquired, and the three made their way down the hall, passing other Smashers as they went.

Ever since their arrival for the fourth Smash Brothers tournament, Princess Peach had been on the constant search for things to do. Her latest idea was a winter ball, held in the grand ballroom of Smash Castle (which most of the others hadn’t even known about). It was early in the evening, but already the crystal chandelier was sparkling overhead as the three swordsmen joined the crowd. The walls and tables had been festooned with holly garlands, though it was still nowhere near Christmas. Candles flickered merrily in wall sconces.

Meta Knight was usually silent, which was why nobody seemed to notice his pensive attitude. He just hoped that his plan would go over well. If it didn’t… Well, he would rather not contemplate that scenario. He also preferred not to dwell on the positive outcome, because he didn’t have the time or the privacy to go into such fantasies. He glanced at Marth, who was exchanging pleasantries with Shulk. He was in what Ike called “social mode”, exuding grace and a guarded friendliness that was nonetheless alluring. Meta Knight couldn’t help wondering how this evening would play out. It had been a long time since his last attempt at seduction…

Best to focus on the task at hand.

As casually as he could, Meta Knight excused himself from his companions and went towards the back of the room. Fox and Captain Falcon were setting up the sound system, while Samus checked the lighting. “Good evening,” Meta Knight said to the pilots-turned-sound engineers.

“Hey, Meta Knight,” Fox said from behind a large speaker. Captain Falcon nodded in greeting.

“Who is going to be in charge of tonight’s entertainment?” Meta Knight asked.

“Olimar,” Captain Falcon said. “But he’s not here yet. You wanted to request something?”

Meta Knight withdrew a small memory card from his cape and handed it over to Captain Falcon. “See that he gets this, if you don’t mind.”

“No problem. I dunno when he’ll play it, but it’ll be put in sometime. We got a lot of requests from other people.”

Meta Knight offered his thanks and returned to his companions. Ike was already picking a fight with Dark Pit, who was looking uncomfortable in a heavy black toga. “This is NOT a dress!” Dark Pit shouted. “It’s a TOGA, you idiot!”

“Looks like a dress to me,” Ike said nonchalantly. “And if it looks like a dress, and moves like a dress, it’s a dress.”

“Toga!”

“Which is a fancy word for dress,” Ike took a meatball from the snack table and popped it into his mouth, as if he was done with the conversation.

As Dark Pit opened his mouth to counter, the room fell silent. Princess Peach was taking the microphone as Fox and Captain Falcon scrambled to plug it in. With a brief electronic whine, Peach’s voice echoed around the ballroom. “Welcome, everybody! I’m so glad you could all make it tonight!”

“Not like we had anything better to do,” a sarcastic quip came from the back of the crowd – most likely from Falco – but Peach ignored it.

“In just a bit, we’ll start up the music. We’ll be doing a selection of waltzes, and then we’ll open the floor for requests. If you have any music that you want played, just talk to Olimar. He’s just arrived.” Several heads turned towards the open doorway, but little Olimar was too short to be seen among the crowd. “Help yourselves to the food, and dance yourselves silly!” Peach giggled, and returned the mike to the stand.

“Who do you plan to dance with?” Marth asked Ike, and the mercenary shrugged.

“Dunno. I’ll guard the snack table while everyone else is out there. I’m not that good at dancing.”

“I’m sure Princess Peach is going to ask me to dance at least once,” Marth sighed. “She’s been talking about getting our pictures for a calendar, and this formal event offers the perfect opportunity… I’m afraid she will pull a… What’s the word?”

“Camera,” Meta Knight offered.

“Yes, thank you,” Marth smiled gently, and Meta Knight’s heart skipped a beat or two. “I’m afraid to turn around and find a camera in my face.”

“She already took my picture at our last match,” Link muttered, listening in from the other side of the table as he loaded a plate with stuffed mushrooms. “Watch out for her…”

Meta Knight hummed to himself in consternation. It would be bothersome if Peach tried to interrupt him when he asked Marth to dance. He would have to find someone to distract her when the time came, if she wasn’t already engaged.

The opening strings of a waltz hushed the crowd again, and the dance floor cleared. Link and Zelda were the first on the floor, she in a dazzling white ballgown and he in a green tunic with gold embroidery. Gradually, other pairs joined them: Peach and Mario, in pink frills and black tuxedo; nervous Luigi and an amused-looking Palutena, both wearing green; Rosalina in her black and gold gown leading Donkey Kong, who had actually exchanged his trademark red tie for a white one. King Dedede was in the back of the room, trying to convince Samus to dance with him. The song wasn’t a romantic one, but she didn’t seem too happy at the king’s request.

“Come on, Pittoo!” A cheerful cry rang out, and a blur of black and white rushed past Meta Knight. Pit was pulling Dark Pit onto the floor, apparently determined to make the dark angel dance even if he had to drag him kicking and screaming. Dark Pit did not look amused.

“Seems pretty tame,” Ike said, glancing around at all of the couples. “I dunno why they barred the kids from this.”

“It’s going to run fairly late,” Marth said. “Besides, I’m not sure the children would appreciate this event. There’s nothing for them to do.”

“Same here,” Ike said. “Only, a certain prince made me come.” He glared at Marth, who smirked back at him.

“Sir Meta Knight,” Marth said, noticing that the knight was being unusually quiet. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Meta Knight said. “I’m watching the festivities. It has been a long time since I last danced.”

The prince fell silent for a while, though he kept glancing at Meta Knight. Sensing the mood, Ike excused himself to the snack table once more. “Ah… Maybe we should…” Marth began to say, but was interrupted by Samus.

“Hey, prince,” she said, grabbing his hand. “Come on, dance with me. I gotta get penguin-face off of my tail!”

Marth glanced at Meta Knight helplessly as he was led onto the dance floor. Meta Knight watched him go with a sigh of frustration. How to time this just right, he wondered. He would have to keep tabs on the prince, so he could cut in at the perfect moment.

When it came to matters of the heart, Meta Knight found it difficult to be direct. An event like this was the perfect opportunity to show rather than tell, and he hoped that everything went smoothly. He and Marth had grown closer since they met, and Meta Knight felt that now was the time to take their relationship to the next level.

If only he could find the moment to do it.

“Hey, Meta Knight!” King Dedede called, waddling over to join the swordsman. “Ya seen Samus anywhere?”

“She’s dancing with Prince Marth,” Meta Knight said ruefully.

“Damn… Well, have you seen Palutena?”

“She’s also occupied.”

“Dammit, I’m not gonna be a loser wallflower!” Dedede grit his teeth, glanced around desperately, and zeroed in on the pink-haired villager. “Hey, you! Dance with me!” She took off as soon as he approached her, and he ran after her.

“You’re not gonna dance?” Ike asked as he walked back over to Meta Knight. “I thought you were gonna ask Marth?”

“It’s not quite the right time,” Meta Knight said. “He was… commandeered.”

Ike sighed. “You guys are driving me nuts…” he muttered, and downed his punch in one gulp. “OK, I’ll go rescue him. But when he gets back here, you’d better ask him to dance! I’m not doing this again.”

Meta Knight watched Ike go with gratitude flaring in him. He would have to repay the favor later somehow. Presently, he caught a glimpse of blue silk before Marth emerged from the crowd, panting slightly. “Thank goodness Ike took over…” he said. “Samus is quite energetic.”

The knight nodded, and extended his hand; but Marth was already heading for the punch bowl. Meta Knight could have slapped himself. This was not turning out at all like he’d planned. By the time Marth returned, another song was playing and Ike was making his way towards them.

“Oh, no…” Marth shifted so he could step behind Meta Knight, but he wasn’t looking at Ike. A cloud of pink fluff was coming towards them.

“Don’t you three look handsome!” Peach gushed, clasping her gloved hands. “Meta Knight, you’re looking particularly great! I LOVE that mask!”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” He felt obligated to take her hand and touch his mask to her fingertips, and she giggled.

“Would you care to dance with me?” she asked, and Meta Knight’s heart sank. He couldn’t very well decline the offer, so he accepted with a bitter lump forming in his throat. Marth seemed almost downcast as Meta Knight led Peach into an expert waltz.

They danced for a while, Peach commenting on the fluidity of Meta Knight’s moves. Then her expression changed to one of sly perception. “I heard that you requested a special song tonight,” she said. “Is there someone you’re wanting to dance with?”

Meta Knight didn’t answer, instead spinning her in the hopes of distracting her. It didn’t work. Her eager eyes met his when she revolved back around to face him. “Come on, you can tell me! I can arrange to have you dance with her… or him?” She smiled sweetly. Meta Knight clenched his jaw; she knew.

“I only hope my song is played,” he said.

“It will be!” Suddenly spinning away from him, she disappeared into the crowd. Meta Knight could only stand there until, bumped by other dancers, he was forced to move back to the snack table.

Marth and Ike were still there, and Ike was giving Meta Knight a look that seemed to say, “What are you waiting for?!” Meta Knight approached them, and Marth raised an eyebrow.

“That was fast…” he said. “What happened to the princess?”

Meta Knight shook his head. He honestly had no clue. The song faded away, and a new one began – the familiar plucking of a guitar. “They’re starting the requests already?” someone said, and Meta Knight knew his chance had come. He extended his upturned hand to the prince.

“Would you like to dance, Your Highness?”

Marth took the gloved hand with a shy smile on his face, and nodded. Feeling as if he could fly into space then, Meta Knight led the prince through the crowd. The music swelled, and the vocals started up.

_Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_  
_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_  
_Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_  
_Muéstrame el camino, que yo voy_

(Yes, you know that I've been watching you for a while

I have to dance with you today

I saw that your look was already calling me

Show me the way I can go)

 

Marth seemed surprised to hear this, but even more bewildered that Meta Knight was leading him in a completely new dance he had never tried before. This was somewhat like a waltz, but different. The song itself was also new; he had never heard this language before.

_Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_  
_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_  
_Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_

(You, you are the magnet and I am the metal

I'm getting closer and I'm putting together the plan

Just the thought accelerates my pulse)

 

Meta Knight pulled the prince closer, noting with pleasure that Marth’s face seemed to be heating up. His own heart began to race as they slowly began to revolve, moving in sync as Marth acclimated to the rhythm.

_Ya, ya me estás gustando más de lo normal_  
_Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_  
_Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

(Already, I'm liking it more than usual

All my senses are asking for more

This cannot be done in a hurry)

 

He knew Marth would not understand the words. In fact, Meta Knight was certain that he was the only Smasher who spoke Spanish. Still, he wanted to impress upon Marth the meaning behind the lyrics. Even if Marth didn’t understand them, Meta Knight would try to get through to him. He pressed closer, never taking his eyes off of Marth’s. Through his gaze alone, he wanted to make the prince feel his message.

_Despacito_  
_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_  
_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_  
_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

(Slowly

I want to breathe in your neck slowly

Let me say things in your ear

So you can remember if you're not with me)

 

They twirled on the spot, their capes flowing out behind them, as Meta Knight led and Marth followed in increasing comprehension of the steps. Despite the height difference, Meta Knight was able to brush his thumb across the base of Marth’s neck. The prince let out a soft sigh, barely audible because of the music, but Meta Knight heard it clearly. He almost groaned as his desire mounted. He needed to get his point across.

_Despacito_  
_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_  
_Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto_  
_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

(Slowly

I want to undress you with kisses slowly

Sign the walls of your labyrinth

And make your whole body a manuscript)

 

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos_

(I want to see your hair dance, I want to be your rhythm

Want you to teach my mouth your favorite places)

 

Here he dipped Marth slightly, so he could lean closer. Their breaths mingled for a moment, and Marth seemed too stunned to react. Meta Knight let him up and spun him around, gripping his hips as they moved back and forth.

_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido_

(Let me exceed your danger zones

Until I provoke your screams and make you forget your last name)

 

_Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo_  
_Yo sé que estás pensándolo_  
_Llevo tiempo intentándolo_  
_Mami, esto es dando y dándolo_

_Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace "bam-bam"_  
_Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi "bam-bam"_

(If I ask you for a kiss, come, give it to me

I know you're thinking it

I've been trying for a while

Mami, this is giving and giving

You know that with me your heart goes "bam-bam"

You know that baby is looking for my "bam-bam")

 

Marth was starting to get into the rhythm. He turned in Meta Knight’s grip so he could rest his hands on the knight’s shoulders, and the look of longing on his face told Meta Knight that he was beginning to understand.

_Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe_  
_Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe_  
_Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje_  
_Empezamos lento, después salvaje_

(Come, try my mouth to see how you like it

I want, I want, I want to see how much love fits in you

I'm not in a hurry, I want to take the trip

We started slow, then savage)

 

It was often said in romance novels (which Meta Knight had only read a few times, and only under duress, thank you very much) that when a couple in love danced, the room ceased to exist. Meta Knight was beginning to think this was true, if only in the most metaphorical sense. His surroundings were still clear, but they were becoming less and less important. Nobody else mattered in this moment. He could see other Smashers around them, most of whom were dancing in their own little worlds. A few caught his eye, and they seemed to find him comical. He knew that he and Marth must have made an amusing picture – a puffball half the prince’s height, having to dance nearly on his toes in order to be close to eye level. In this moment, though, he didn’t care. Let them laugh, he thought. The misted expression on Marth’s face told him that the prince didn’t care, either.

_Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito_  
_Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_  
_Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza_  
_Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_

(Step by step, soft, softer

We are coming together little by little

When you kiss me with that skill

I see that you are malice with delicacy)

 

_Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito_  
_Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_  
_Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_  
_Pero pa' montarlo, aquí tengo la pieza_

(Step by step, soft, softer

We are coming together little by little

And your beauty is a puzzle

But to finish it, here I have the last piece)

 

And come together they did, as Marth’s hips began undulating slightly to the music. Meta Knight was holding him with a firm grip around his waist, and Marth had to tilt his head up so he could hide his blush from the knight.

_Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

_Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

(Slowly

I want to breathe in your neck slowly

Let me say things in your ear

So you can remember if you're not with me)

 

_Despacito_  
_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_  
_Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto_  
_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

(Slowly

I want to undress you with kisses slowly

Sign the walls of your labyrinth

And make your whole body a manuscript)

 

The lights had dimmed. Meta Knight only realized this gradually, as the chandelier was left as the only illumination. The brilliance cast by its dangling crystals fell across Marth like droplets of light, caught in his hair and his eyes. The sight was captivating, and Meta Knight spun him again just to see the way his form changed with the lighting. Sleek and slender, the prince was a work of art, and Meta Knight’s determination solidified.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo_  
_Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos_  
  
_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_  
_Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido_

(I want to see your hair dance, I want to be your rhythm

Want you to teach my mouth your favorite places

Let me exceed your danger zones

Until I provoke your screams and make you forget your last name)

 

_Despacito_  
_Vamo' a hacerlo en una playa en Delfino_  
_Hasta que las olas griten: "¡Ay, Bendito!"_  
_Para que mi sello se quede contigo_

(Slowly

Let’s do it on a beach in Delfino

Until the waves shout: "Oh, Lord!"

So that my seal stays with you)

 

As the rhythm stalled, Marth spun again so his back was to the knight. Meta Knight could barely suppress another groan. The prince was turning him on, and by the look he gave out of the corner of his eye, he seemed to be doing it on purpose. Perhaps the sexual overtones of the song had been understood, after all. Then the beat picked up again, and Marth faced him again, an innocent smile on his lips. The little tempter.

_Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito_  
_Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_  
_Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos_

(Step by step, soft, softer

We are coming together little by little

Want you to teach my mouth your favorite places)

 

_Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_

(Step by step, soft, softer

We are coming together little by little)

 

With the end of the song, Meta Knight dipped Marth again. This time he held him as closely as he could, given the shape of his body; and as he felt Marth’s heartbeat against his chest, he whispered:

“ _Quiero provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido_ …”

(I want to provoke your screams, and make you forget your last name…)

Flush with exhilaration, Marth was set on his feet again. His knees wobbled slightly as Meta Knight led him from the floor, and both were oblivious to the catcalls they were receiving.

Ike grinned at them as they approached, and Marth ducked behind the punch bowl with a hurried excuse. “I guess that’s why they didn’t let the kids come,” Ike said.

“I suppose we were dancing rather closely,” Meta Knight muttered.

“Not just that. The song.”

With a start, Meta Knight looked up at Ike. “You understand Spanish?”

“We all do. There’s a universal translator in this place, remember?” Meta Knight’s eyes widened. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Spanish would be included, since none of the other Smashers was familiar with the language. It wasn’t even well known that Meta Knight spoke the language. “Looks like you embarrassed the prince a little.”

Cursing to himself, Meta Knight stalked towards the punch bowl. “I know what that means, too!” Ike called after him. Meta Knight found the prince avoiding everyone’s gaze as he looked down at his cup.

“Your Highness…” Meta Knight motioned with a nod, and Marth followed him along the wall to the balcony. It was a balmy night for winter – in truth, it was quite early in the season for a winter ball. Marth adjusted his cape a little, venting some heat from his collar as he sat on a stone bench in the darkness. Meta Knight’s eyes illuminated him, and he met the knight’s gaze with an unreadable expression.

“About the song…” Meta Knight said, but Marth brought his finger to his lips to silence him.

“Sir Meta Knight…” the prince began, but seemed to grasp at his words. Finally, with a steady gaze and a playful quirk to his eyebrow, he said, “What was that about making me forget my name?”

After that, it was anyone’s guess as to where the pair had gone. Falco wanted to rib Meta Knight for his uncharacteristic song choice, and Princess Peach was gushing to Bowser about the performance (the King Koopa was only listening so he could get a chance to grab Peach and stomp onto the dance floor, anxious to get her before Mario could again). An hour passed, and Ike finally resigned himself to the fact that he had been abandoned. It was probably for the best, he thought. Whatever Marth and Meta Knight were up to now, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see it.

Stuffing his pockets full of cakes, Ike left the ball, humming the tune of a song that now refused to get out of his head.


End file.
